Talk:Carson Annihilator Street Rod
I think the Extreme Annihilator is more fitting, I know the image is called Super Annihilator but that was because I was thinking of the Extreme Hot Rod and that it used to be called the Super Hot Rod. Anything to consider is that this could very well be using a locked boost type or a 'robbers' variant of the Annihilator for Cops and Robbers LeMansRacer 21:20, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :let's wait until Criterion announces this. JMBZ-12 21:23, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Carson Annihilator Street Rod I had a strong feeling this car would have speed boost. I could tell just by looking at that engine. :Wait until Criterion confirms this. Until then, the Super Annohilator must be kept for now. JMBZ-12 11:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Why would I keep it as "Super Annihilator" when Criterion clearly said "Street Rod?" I'm guessing you'll want me to change the new Olympus' name too right? :That's the least of my worries. if there's the "Annihilator Street Rod", can you at least show me the Criterion's site for me to see? JMBZ-12 11:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Look here. It's the latest news at the top of the page. :\ :Ok, feel free to change it back. Sorry for the inconvenience. JMBZ-12 11:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) hey, i think you made some mistake in your language setting the points on 10, because the site said that the boost was maxed out or something, this does not mean that the boost points are on maximum, does it? i don't think so. Bloodharbringer 12:25, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Right, boost being maxed out = the boost ten limit. No, i mean that maybe they meant at criterion that they have maxed out the boost as of how far the annihalator can go, this doens't neccisarily mean that the points are on maximum, do you understand? no? Konig is right--a maxed out boost rating means that the vehicle has a boost rating of 10. AssassinLegend 04:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) You know what, never mind, you probably dont undderstand me, but yeah, now with the video It seems to be right ^^, just nevermind.Bloodharbringer 07:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC) You deleted my edit.... I merely wrote there what was on the criterion news... but well... you're the boss, boss.Bloodharbringer 11:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) My bad, :( I was making so many different changes and I wasn't thinking if that info was really needed. I'll add it to both of the new cars. hey, no mind, seems you fixed it and fixed it Good! it's better than mine, hey, you rock, ever tought of making some concept car contest?, just for the site :P Bloodharbringer 12:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Um, I'm not quite sure what you mean. =o Okay then... a car making contest, everybody sends in their ideas for a burnout car, there will most surely be more attraction from criteriongames towar such a site like this, but nevermind. Bloodharbringer 07:49, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :http://boardsus.playstation.com/playstation/board/message?board.id=burnout&thread.id=24188 [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 14:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Street Rod Stats '''I don't believe the stats are correct. Speed and Strength look higher than half of Boost. I took the liberty of pasting the dots from the video onto the blurred section. This is what I got. They might even have 7 dots, there's some yellow still showing, but they at least have 6.' Babadingldoo 21:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree, the strenght & speed stat are the same but they look at least 6 not 5 [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 22:39, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::'Both the original Annihilator and the Phoenix have strength 6, so why would they lower it?' Babadingldoo 01:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Because Criterion Games want to make the Annihilator Street Rod a strained muscle car. JMBZ-12 01:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::or They say, hey! that stupid engine is Hella big! we don't want another stupid GT nighthawk? (i hate them btw) so the strength goes down cos of the massive engine... and allso cos most probably, knowing criterion, thy havve reduced the weight of the thing aswell, making the armorplating lighter thus less strenght.... Bloodharbringer 07:49, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Wheelie function Why Criterion, why did you have to give it such a thing. :( :yeah, man. i can't believe Criterion turned the Annihilator Street Rod from a strong aggro car into a weak and fragile car. Shame on you, Criterion. JMBZ-12 02:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) What are talking about, the car is going to be just as strong, if not stronger because it will travel towards rivals at higher speeds & have faster acceleration. *'What you wrote''' "but also becoming an extremely prone to crashes, thus being a now very weak and fragile muscle car. This will not be a great car choice for players, since its wheelies can easily hold back on any events at all." It doesn't become prone to crashes if you're a good driver, and again it's not going to be weak and fragile. If players decide not to use this car just because of the wheelie, then they're just new and inexperienced, or overall terrible drivers. With that said, I'm really looking forward to driving this car. In fact, I'm trying to hype myself up by driving the original Annihilator as much as possible before Big Surf Island arrives. :And if it's like the other Rods, you can just do the double tap trick, maybe fast enough to keep the boost from ending. Babadingldoo 05:45, 9 June 2009 (UTC) If you watch the ASR has a little wheelie compare to the HRC & XHR. I want more vehicles that pop wheelies. The more the better [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 16:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I also like the non-stunt cars that do wheelies. Cars that all drive the same are boring. :( ::I can't forgive Croterion Games for making the Annihilator Street Rod look and feel like a weakling >:(. JMBZ-12 20:04, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well it doesn't matter how strong a car is if it hits a wall going 208MPH+ it's gonna wreck [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:08, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Unlike all other strong vehicles, of course. Grr... JMBZ-12 20:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Handling I haven't really noticed that the car bottoms out, but I've definitely noticed that it has extremely fragile handling when traveling at high speeds downhill, or just at high speeds in general. I've been trying to rule roads with it today, but I spent a lot of time on just a few roads and quit out of frustration. It seems like even when I barely touch the analog stick, I usually swerve into the path of traffic ''just enough to crash. The drift-steering at high speeds is a nice touch of realism, but it seems to add on to my troubles. I guess it's just going to take some time to master it. :Is that you konig? I can't tell ;) Babadingldoo 01:58, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Go down N Mountain then onto Hans. When you take that corner that's right before the shortcut the Street Rod will bottom out in a shower of sparks. I also had it bottom out taking a corner on E. Crawford. I'm use to it's floaty handling now but sometimes I just can't hold it together & lose control straight into a car. I like how the tires scream when you take high speed corners without drifting plus when you plow into a wall going over full speed & the back blows out. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 02:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Oops, forgot sig. Sorry. Acceleration The Street Rod's acceleration ain't on par with the GT Nighthawk (doesn't come close). It ain't even on par with the Extreme Hot Rod's acceleration. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 17:15, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Also there's no headlights at all on the Annihilator viraints. All I see is a solid black piece of plastic where the lights are suppose to be. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 23:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC)